The invention relates to a high-voltage switch which has several switching units. Such switches are used for switching a high voltage onto transmission lines of great lengths.
A high-voltage switch according of the type to which the present invention relates is known from EP 0 050 826 A 20, particularly FIG. 3 thereof, in which a series circuit consisting of a closing resistance and an auxiliary switching unit connected in parallel with each main switching point.
Because two auxiliary switching units are needed, the construction of such switches is expensive.
The present invention has the objective of constructionally simplifying and lowering the cost of switches of this type.